


Best Picture

by starfishies



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Mozart stumbles across the movie Amadeus as he scrolls through his Netflix account. Can he convince somebody to watch it with him? Will it trigger more painful memories? Will it explain more about who he is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear - I fucking love this movie #notevenashamed

"Lud-kun look!" Mozart burst through the door, waving his laptop wildly above his head. Beethoven jumped, nearly dropping his book, startled by the sudden noise.   
  
With a quiet groan Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at having been interrupted in a quiet moment. It seemed that even in the confines of his own room, he could not escape - was there even such a thing as alone time in this world?

Summoning great patience, he lowered his novel to his lap and turned his focus towards the commotion, immediately recognizing the shocking hair and bright eyes. Blinking in confusion at the loaded Netflix page being flashed in his direction, Beethoven shook his head.   
  
Despite his outward annoyance, Beethoven smiled inwardly as he knew he could always make time for Wolf.   
  
"Read the description - you won't believe it." an exasperated Wolfgang thrust the laptop onto Beethoven's lap. He sighed in protest, but did as he was told. Taking hold of the small computer and tilting the screen back to adjust the lighting his eyebrows shot up in silent surprise.  
  
_Amadeus_ the title read.   
  
Frowning curiously at the screen he scrolled through the synopsis, scanning the text quickly before glancing up at a wide eyed Mozart.  
  
"Say something!" The blue eyes pleaded.  
  
Ludwig pressed his lips together in thought and lifted his hand to his chin, scratching at the darkening stubble that had thickened over the course of the day. Finally raising his eyebrows with a shrug he met Mozart's expression with an impish grin, "It has 5 stars . That's a good thing."  
  
Mozart groaned and rolled his eyes, crawling across the made bed in order to snatch the computer back. "Should I watch it?" Mozart asked, lifting the computer away and placing it on his own lap as he folded his legs under himself, settling in beside Ludwig without invitation.  
  
"Are you really asking, should _we_ watch it?" Ludwig raised a knowing eyebrow, watching as Mozart scanned the review section, his brow creased in concentration. Glancing over at the bedside clock to confirm the time, Ludwig slide a marker into his novel and tossed it on the small table. Leaning back against the headboard, he watched Wolf agonize over the reviews and he shook his head with a small smile.   
  
"You know it's not really about you, right? I mean, it's a Hollywood thing." Beethoven rubbed small, comforting circles on his back which snapped him from his thoughts, "...Sorry, what?"   
  
Wolf glanced over his shoulder with glassy eyes, seemingly brought back from a place deep within his own world. Ludwig slid the computer off his lap and onto his own, "Let's watch it then, if you're so interested. How bad can it be?"  
  
"No!" Mozart snapped in a panic, reaching for the screen.   
  
Beethoven balked, frowning in confusion, "Why not?"  
  
Mozart hummed nervously, squeezing his braid and shifting to sit on his knees. "What if..." he started, a subtle rose colouring his cheeks. Ludwig tilted his head, squinting questioningly at him as he fidgeted like a naughty child.   
  
"What if what?" Beethoven prompted, hovering the mouse above the play button.  
  
"...what if I'm not who I think I am?" He finished meekly, his blue eyes looking sorrowfully up at his own.   
  
"Wolf" Beethoven sat back and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillows stacked high behind him.   
  
Mozart didn't answer, and Beethoven could feel the nervous agitation growing. He frowned, realizing Wolf's genuine worry, and he reach for his hand, grasping it firmly and squeezing it reassuringly. Mozart squirmed closer in response, until he was practically at Ludwig's side.

The laptop lay balanced on Ludwig's stretched out legs, still frozen on the description page with the mouse icon ready to hit play. Mozart peered at the monitor with a look of reticence, "What if I remember something?" He murmured dolefully.   
  
Beethoven opened a single eye, "And?"  
  
Mozart's soft expression turned one of anguish, "What if it's something bad?"  
  
Opening both eyes and blinking at the pink haired man that knelt at his side, he heaved an understanding sigh.   
  
"Listen - I'll watch it with you, and if it's too much then we'll turn it off."  
  
Mozart listened in silence, dropping his eyes to his hand which was still entwined with Ludwig's as the warm thumb ran over his knuckles. He couldn't be sure if Beethoven was doing it out of habit or if he was trying to comfort him, either way he would not complain.

"We won't even say anything about it when we're done, in case anyone else tries to look it up."   
  
Beethoven tugged the small hand to catch Wolf's attention. "Ok?" He raised his eyebrows in truce, waiting for Mozart to agree.  
  
He conceded, nodding slowly at Ludwig's suggestion.   
"Good. However, you must do something first."  
  
Mozart's eyes snapped up, and Beethoven smiled at him slyly, "You've got to change into pyjamas and bring some snacks. This says it's three hours long."  
  
A brief moment passed before a large grin broke out across Wolfgang's face, which was followed by an excited giggle, "A slumber party - so much fun! Thanks Lud-Kun!"   
  
Before Beethoven could protest the idea of hosting such a ridiculous event, Mozart had leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek and bolted from the room, "I'll be back in 2 minutes!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.   
  
Beethoven grunted in irritation, rubbing his cheek dry where the sudden lips had been planted as he clicked _Play Now._

 

 

 

 


	2. Opening Credits

  
  


Crunching loudly on a fistful of microwave popcorn, a dressed down Mozart sidled up beside Beethoven who was casually reclined with the open laptop warming his lap. Forgoing the usual pink cape and rollers, he had instead traded his trademark hat for a silly night cap, complete with an ornamental pompom. His shirt was plain, though his pyjama pants certainly made up for it with a ridiculously loud star pattern.

Beethoven smirked at him and grabbed the bowl of popcorn that threatened to spill over as Wolf wormed his way under the tightly tucked sheets. He too had taken time to get more comfortable, opting for his shorts and tshirt, having neatly folded and returned the rest of his clothing to the closet. Mozart's wiggling and squirming did manage to toss a few kernels loose onto the bedspread and Ludwig frowned at the mess, "Oops...sorry Lud-kun!" Mozart grinned sheepishly at the stern face when he noticed the frown, and gingerly popped the offending pieces into his mouth. "Better?" He stuck out his tongue, reaching for possession of the bowl with outstretched, wriggling fingers.   
  
Beethoven shook his head, passing the popcorn back over and shifting under the keyboard, dragging the mouse to life on the screen. He simply clicked play in response.  
  
Seemingly more interested in cramming his face with buttered snacks, Wolfgang had little reaction to the opening credits, watching the snow fall over the darkened streets of what should be historic Vienna whilst the speakers pumped the strongly syncopated opening movement of his 25th symphony. As the music was punctuated by Salieri's cries, Wolf began to giggle.  
  
"What is going on?" He chuckled, not having seen any characters on screen he was already rolling his eyes.   
  
Beethoven quickly shushed him.   
  
_Mozart!_ The character wailed off screen before the scene changed to the interior of what looked to be a wealthy household in the middle of the night, two servants knocking on their master's door. "Oh - maybe I was rich!"   
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Are you going to talk through the whole movie?" he hissed, turning up the volume. Mozart shrugged and shoved more popcorn into his already overstuffed mouth, vowing silently to focus on the film, lest Ludwig get frustrated and leave. He swallowed the quasi-chewed mouthful thickly.   
  
Watching the scene where Salieri quizzes the priest on his musical knowledge by playing short tunes from his own works on the pianoforte, Mozart frowned at the operatic excerpt, "Never heard of it!" he muttered before the character responded regrettably, _"I can't say that I do.."_ Mozart snorted a laugh. _  
  
_ "Wolf" Beethoven threatened, nudging him with his elbow.   
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Salieri went on to play the opening bars of the familiar Eine Kleine theme, to which the priest lit up and smiled in immediate recognition. _"That's charming, I'm sorry, I didn't know you wrote that."_ Mozart hissed response, "Boo - he didn't!" shoving his fist into the bowl once more.   
  
" _I didn't...."_ Wolf's eyes widened at Salieri's admission, then upon hearing his name stretched out idyllically he tilted his head questioningly. "What's with this guy?" he scoffed, side glancing to Beethoven to gauge his reaction. Ludwig remained unreadable, his hand at his chin, brow furrowed as he stared at the screen, clearly engaged.  
  
The next scene depicted both composers as young boys, one in the rustic Italian countryside and the other performing blindfolded with his white stocking feet dangling from the bench of a gilded harpsichord. "So cute - even then" Ludwig teased, pointing at the little figure in the powder blue suit, playing a pint sized violin while standing on a stool. Mozart rolled his eyes, "Oh please, it was all for show! Do you really think that was my idea?"  
  
Salieri sighed and fantasized over the thought of having a father who encouraged a love of music, and who shared his gifts and knowledge with his own prodigious son. "Oh really?" Mozart spat and he crossed his arms defiantly, narrowing his eyes at the screen, "All sunshine and rainbows I suppose..." he muttered under his breath.   
  
Beethoven snorted, "Hey - at least you didn't get locked in the cellar or shaken out of your sleep to play for a bunch of stumbling, stale-breathed brutes." Mozart scowled argumentatively but chose not to rebuke his point.   
  
As the next scene began, flashing back to Salieri's first glimpse of Mozart at the Archbishop's palace, Mozart grinned, "Oh la la, serious Italiano Seignior Salieri!"  
  
Beethoven mumbled quietly in agreement, "He was always cute in grey" Mozart suppressed a smirk at the comment and snuggled closer, leaning his head against the broad shoulder with a contented sigh.  
  
Both smiles faded when Constanze entered the next shot, in her wide powder blue dress with her wig askew. Mozart nearly jumped when Constanze shrieked and was dragged from under the table with great protest, "I hated those wigs, awful!" he grimaced, watching her breasts nearly pop from the top of the corset as she lay against the carpet. All he could focus on was the loose strand of powdered hair that dangled in the actor's eyes.  
  
"I never wore one" Ludwig said with an air of superiority, "Yes well your hair was always a bit of a disaster wasn't it?" Beethoven's mouth fell open in offense, "Oh really, and you were so perfect?" he scoffed, shoving Mozart away playfully.  
  
As Mozart's character began to tease at Constanze's heaving chest, Wolf's eyebrows shot up. "Now we are getting somewhere..." he giggled, tossing a single kernel into his mouth. Frowning when Mozart leapt up upon hearing the wind serenade, Wolf rolled his eyes as Constanze was left breathless on the floor, "Inaccurate! I would never leave her like that!"   
  
"And what's with his conducting?" Beethoven chuckled watching the impersonator wave his arms about with pointed fingers as the finale of the gran partita flew to its final chord.  
  
_"That! Giggling, dirty minded creature - crawling on the floor!"_  
  
Ludwig turned towards him with a smirk, "Not so far off your character is it?"   
  
At that moment, Liszt walked past, pausing in the doorway seeing Mozart snuggled against Beethoven's side as the two watched the screen with wide eyes. "Hey - what are you two watching that's so interesting?"  
  
Both bolted upright stiffly and Ludwig quickly hit the pause button, "Oh, er - just a movie."  
  
Liszt narrowed her eyes suspiciously and strode over to investigate, "What movie? Is it good?"  
  
"Well...." Beethoven shrugged, looking to Wolf before turning the screen towards her.  
  
"Oh my." Her mouth fell open in shock. She glanced between them, calculating the situation carefully.  
  
"Can I join?" She smiled hopefully, and both shrugged in response - shifting to make room for the extra body.  
  
"But we're not restarting!" Mozart whined as Liszt crawled onto the bed, sandwiching Mozart between herself and Ludwig.   
  
"So - at least tell me, what did I miss?...."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Liszt by special request .... keep the ideas/perspectives coming, I'll do my best to incorporate them :)


	3. Let It Be German

Liszt had squished in beside Wolf who was now wrapped in the duvet, creating a warm cloak that he clutched tightly under his chin. He leaned heavily against Beethoven who remained still, his arms folded as he stared at the small screen.  
  
Though she had missed the introductory scenes of the film, she was quick to catch on to the plot.  
  
_"Idomeneo - King of Create."  
  
"That? The most tiresome piece, I heard it too." The characters discussed Mozart's most recent works and his suitability for their own court.  
  
_ "Is the emperor drinking milk?" She snickered watching the on screen debate over the merits of one of Wolf's earliest serious operas. Wolf snorted in response and Beethoven sighed, "Really? You too? I'm trying to watch this film" he grumbled, clicking the volume button aggressively. Liszt suppressed another chuckle, biting her bottom lip and wiggling her golden eyebrows knowingly at Wolf.  
  
_"Grazie Seignior" Salieri composed at a pianoforte, looking up with adoration at the cross nailed above his mantle.  
  
_ "Wow - was he really that religious?" Wolf questioned to nobody in particular, "Well, not entirely." Beethoven answered, "The idea that he supposedly offered up his chastity in exchange for his musical gifts is a total farce, he was married and had several children. They used to run screaming around the house during my lessons."  
  
"Oh yes I remember that! Eight actually - if I remember correctly..." Liszt smiled fondly at the memory, "You studied with him too?" Wolf titled his head in surprise, "Oh yes! And our little Schwammerl too - if I'm not mistaken." She tapped her chin in thought just as Franz popped his own head in upon hearing his forgotten nickname.  
  
"What is...." Franz glanced about the room, seeing the three companions nearly stacked on one another, watching the computer with fascination, "..going on in here?" he finished tentatively, drumming his fingers on the door frame.  
  
"Oh Schuu! Come look! It's a movie about Motesu." Liszt tossed her curls over her shoulder and motioned him towards the already densely populated bed. Schubert frowned, _of course there is a movie about Mozart,_ he griped internally. Hesitating before entering Senpai's room, his sanctuary, he held his breath and tip toed over to peer at the video as it continued to play.  
  
The scene was infuriating even for Schubert - a nobleman seated at a harpsichord in front of many dignitaries and in marches what he could only believe is the man acting in the role of the demon himself. _Purple? What a ghastly colour!_ He grimaced, watching Mozart bow dramatically to various men in the room before finally noticing the intended royal.  
  
"Of course.." Schubert muttered, "Ssh! Just sit down!" Liszt hushed him, scooting closer to the center to make room for Schubert to join.  
  
_"From one playing only?"  
  
"I think so sire" Mozart shrugged, thinking nothing of his outlandish statement  
  
Looking to the emperor with a suspicious expression, Salieri frowned doubtfully.  
  
"Show us" His highness gestured openly towards the instrument, and Mozart narrowed his eyes, confirming the melody in his mind as if he was reading from an invisible score. Taking his seat, he delved into the exposition, playing in a brisk march style, much more accurately than had been displayed by his majesty's performance. The musicians were stunned, exchanging glances of admiration and surprise. Salieri remained stoic, not wanting to show any sign of being impressed.  
  
"The rest is just the same isn't it?" Mozart turned towards the composer for confirmation before beginning his own variation, and questioning Salieri's harmonic choices.  
  
Salieri's face grew visibly darker as the variations continued, ending with a flourish of arpeggios and finally - a comedic cadence and a jarring giggle from the silly man.  
  
_ "Tell me that never happened!" Schubert scoffed, taking it upon himself to be offended on behalf of Salieri's character. Mozart shrugged, "I don't remember anything like that, I also don't think he hated me the way this guy does."  
  
"He didn't hate you Wolf. He talked of you long after you were gone." Beethoven said, unmoving, "Well I should hope no brat would ever embarrass Maestro Salieri in such a way!" Schubert grumbled, crawling onto the bed, tucking his legs under himself, pushing his wire frames back into place nervously.  
  
As the film continued, Mozart was seen conducting Salieri's gifted student in an aria from his _Aduction from the Seraglio._  
  
"Look at that hair!" Liszt gasped

 "Pink!" Mozart's eyes lit up

"I meant hers...." she rolled her eyes, shifting onto her belly, propping her chin up on her hands. Wolf frowned, disappointed that nobody seemed to be as interested in the wig choice as he was.  
  
_"And there are simply too many notes. Simply cut a few and it will be perfect." The emperor fumbled for the appropriate phrasing as he met Mozart on stage to congratulate him on his opera's premier.  
  
Mozart narrowed his eyes angrily, "Which few did you have in mind?"  
  
_ Schubert rolled his eyes, "Truly..."  
  
Beethoven smirked, sensing Schubert's growing irritation, but said nothing.  
  
_"She must be dazzling in bed - I assume she's the virtuoso in that department. There can't be any other reason why you'd marry someone like that." In the backstage dressing rooms, the prima dona hissed jealously as Mozart and Salieri stood in the door way.  
  
_ Liszt gasped, "Bitch!" and Wolf blushed, not recalling anything in particular but feeling responsible nonetheless.  
  
_Salieri continued in the next scene, describing his love for Katerina and his jealousy over her possible affair with the young composer, "My heart was filling up with such hatred for that man. For the first time in my life, I began to think such violent thoughts."_  
  
Schubert side glanced at Wolf through narrowed eyes, feeling justice in the dialogue.

Noticing his acid stares, Beethoven kicked him abruptly, disguising it in an readjustment under the weight of the computer. Schubert yelped rubbing his calf sorrowfully, "Oops. Apologies..." Ludwig murmured disingenuously, settling back to his original position.

Wolf remained unaware of the exchange, still semi cocooned in his blanket.  
  
_"I know how things work in this city." Back at their apartment, Constanze begged in a continued effort to convince Mozart to submit his work for review. Casually brushing off her concerns, her husband nonchalantly played billiards in a night gown - his hair a muss.  
  
"Oh yes you always know everything don't you?" Mozart snapped at her rudely  
  
_ "Motesu!" Liszt sat upright in protest of the scene, "Hey! This isn't really me!" Mozart whined, raising his hands defensively.  
  
"Well you're not exactly a gentleman are you?" Schubert grumbled, quickly slinking out of Beethoven's kicking radius as he was shot a serious glare.  
  
"Alright alright, it's just a movie." Beethoven threatened, "Do I have to turn it off?"  
  
_Salieri was interrupted whilst coaching a young soprano in his studio. His servant brought word of a female visitor who refused to give her name, but expressed urgency in her need to speak with him. Salieri  gave in, excusing himself from his lesson before recognizing the visitor in blue as Frau Mozart.  
  
"I've come on behalf of my husband so that he can be considered for the royal appointment." _  
  
 "Oh she's darling!" Liszt gushed, appreciating Constanze in her blue and white frock, her dark curls pinned under a wide straw hat.  
  
_"These were first - and only - drafts of music. They showed no corrections of any kind. Not one."  
  
Salieri's dialogue was interspersed with glorious excerpts from concerti, operas and chamber works.  
   
"He had simply written down music, already finish - in his head!"  
  
"I was staring through the bars of those meticulous ink strokes at an absolute, beauty." With his final thoughts, the scene turned to show Salieri dropping the contents of the music folder to the floor - sending the sheets scattering every which way.  
  
_ "Clumsy isn't he?" Wolf raised an eyebrow, seemingly missing the dramatic depth of the scene as he reached for more popcorn from the bowl now held possessively in Schubert's lap. Schubert was so engrossed in the music that he barely noticed.  
  
"I don't think that's the point of the scene Wolf..." Beethoven grunted, watching Constanze kneel to gather the partitions.  
  
_"Come back tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Alone."  
  
"What for?" Constanze's voice trembled as she began to realize the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Some service requires service in return." Salieri said dryly, looking down at her gravely.  
  
_ "Sapperlot!" Schubert gasped as the indecency of the proposition.  
  
"Never!" Mozart nearly choked on his popcorn, smashing his hand down on the mattress angrily. "Easy Wolf..." Ludwig chuckled, grabbing the angry fist to prevent another dramatic outburst.  
  
At that moment, Liszt's cellphone lit up and buzzed, just as Constanze returned to Salieri's home.  
  
It was Chopin.  
  
_Where is everyone?_ The text read  
  
"Guys move over - Cho-chan is coming!" she texted him back immediately  
  
_As that evening fell, Salieri prayed to God to bless him with one great musical work, "Enter me. Please. Please."_

 _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock from his servant_  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That lady is back Sir." The servant said quietly  
  
"Show her in"  
  
Liszt gasped and Mozart's jaw dropped.  
  
"Shit." Beethoven choked, squeezing Wolf's hand anxiously  
  
"I was not expecting that...." Schubert muttered, raising his eyebrows in surprise  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here comes Cho-chan, cuddle pile coming right up :)


	4. A Bad Play

With Chopin kneeling silently beside the edge of the mattress, peering cautiously over the pile of arms and legs of his fellow housemates, the most scandalous scene of the film unfolded with the shocked audience looking on in horror.  
   
_Just as Constanze revealed herself in an attempt to make good on her bargain with Maestro Salieri, he reached for a hand bell and signaled his servant to the room.  
  
"Show this woman out" He said coldly as she quickly covered her chest with her hands in embarrassment.  
  
Hurling a candelabra in retaliation as he hurried out of the parlour, she broke down in tears.  
  
She is later seen at home, completely distraught and curled feebly in her bed. She is found by a confused Wolfgang, who simply wraps her in his arms as she chokes and sputters a desperate "I love you"  
  
_ "Oh Kitten!" Lizst swooned as she grabbed Chopin's hands in her own, squeezing them sympathetically. Her heart was aching for Constanze's character, "This film has made Salieri an utter _monster_!" she huffed in frustration.  
  
"Herr Salieri was a gentleman. He would never proposition a married woman in such a way." Schubert folded his arms across his chest angrily.

 "And nobody thinks _my_ character is misrepresented?" Mozart interjected hotly.  
  
The room remained in awkward silence in response, each pair of eyes averting the obvious.  
  
"Come on guys!" Wolf whined, pouting childishly. "Ssh!" Beethoven hushed him, elbowing him softly in the side despite the protective layer of duvet. Wolf grunted in protest and shot Ludwig an indignant glare to which he was immune.   
  
_"They all want to hear me play, but they won't let me teach their daughters. As if, as if I was some kind of a fiend!" Mozart laughed nervously, waving his spoon in the air flippantly as he discussed his need for a royal appointment. Having no idea his chances at teaching the young princess had just recently been foiled by the man who sat before him, Mozart shared his struggle for income and his upcoming opera that he was sure would bring him fame and fortune._

_Salieri chuckled ironically.  
  
_ Schubert snorted at the irony of the scene and raised an eyebrow at Wolf, who narrowed his eyes back at him in return. In a silent show of territorialism, Wolf leaned heavily on Ludwig's shoulder, prompting him to uncross his arms and snaked one around the needy bundle of pink and blankets and pull him close. With a smug look spreading across his face, Wolf stuck his tongue out, further taunting the disgruntled Schubert.   
  
_"I don't think you should become known as a debtor in Vienna. However, I know a very distinguished gentleman, and - he has a daughter!" Salieri suggested, potential income for the financially exhausted Wolfgang.  
  
In the next scene, Mozart visited the wealthy family in an effort to coach their nervous young daughter on the pianoforte - however, he was instead met by a howling pack of dogs and an overbearing master.  
  
Despite his attempts to dismiss the father and his hounds, so that he may teach the young frauline in peace, he was denied. He was urged to continue performing, over the obnoxious chirps and yapping.  
  
"They always howl when they hear music." The countryman groaned, "Keep playing - we must break them of their habits!" He barked at Wolfgang who was seated at the instrument, a sour frown on his face from having been interrupted mid melody. Finally fed up with the ridiculousness of the situation, Mozart refused to play any further.  
  
"Well, next time you wish me to instruct one your dogs, please let me know."_  
  
 "I love dogs" Mozart chirped innocently, making Beethoven smirk and squeeze him gently.  
  
_Leopold Mozart had arrived at the Mozart household, noting the unkempt state of his son's apartment and his wife's seemingly indulgent lifestyle as she was still in bed, at nearly midday.  
  
"Are you expecting?" Leopold asked worriedly, watching Wolfgang hoist Constanze up off her feet in a show of affection  
  
"Yes and we are delighted!" He nuzzled her fondly as Leopold rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
_ "Asshole." Chopin mumbled, still kneeling beside the bed, only his orange hair noticeable over the edge of the comforter. Liszt stroked his hands absently as she watched, fully engrossed in the drama of it all.  
  
_In the hat shop, Mozart and his family shopped for costumes for a masquerade. Laughing joyously, Wolfgang and Constanze went with an animal theme, dancing and twirling about the shop as they were fitted by the staff.  
  
_ "I want to be a unicorn! I _need_ one of those hats!" Wolf gasped when he saw his character sporting a white and gold unicorn mask, complete with a flowing white mane and flowers.  
  
_At the party, Mozart is asked to perform a tune in the style of various composers. Doing a variation on J.S. Bach with ease, the audience cheered for more.  
  
"Play Salieri." A masked figure offered, though it is obvious to the film goers that the request has come from Salieri himself who is curious to see what Mozart will do.  
  
_ "Oh Lord" Schubert bit his bottom lip nervously as his glasses slipped down his nose.  
  
"Easy" Wolf snorted, "I could do that any day."   
  
"Ssh!" The room hushed him collectively  
  
_After an unflattering and raucous impersonation, ending with the party goers and the composer himself in hysterics, it was clear the Salieri now had a vendetta.  
  
Flashing back to present day, old Salieri continued his tale  
  
"That was God laughing at me through that obscene giggle. Go on Seignior - laugh - show my mediocrity to the world. One day, before I leave this earth - I will laugh at you." Salieri nearly spat as he blew out a nearby candle._  
  
"Oh my!" Liszt gasped at the declaration.  
  
"You know, for someone who had it out for me so bad - you'd think I'd remember more about this guy?" Mozart shrugged loose from Beethoven's arm, shifting to lay on his front - bumping into Liszt and nearly kicking Schubert as he repositioned. Schubert sighed, now being squished practically to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Now I can't see." Chopin poked Schubert's backside, and he jumped. "Schu-san! Find a better spot, so Cho-chan can see properly." Liszt hissed protectively.  
  
"What! If _he_ wasn't taking up so much..." Schubert gestured towards Mozart who sprawled across the middle of the bed. Schubert trailed off mid-sentence as he met Beethoven's molten eyes, silently daring him to finish that sentence...  
  
"Nevermind." He muttered quietly, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he scooted out of Chopin's line of vision and resuming his concentration on the film.  
  
_Mozart's next opera was a controversial one, with the beginnings of a civil uprising sweeping across Europe, Emperor Joseph was hesitant to allow the subject of the Marriage of Figaro - for fear that it's themes would stir hatred amongst his people.  
  
"Figaro is a bad play. My own sister, Antoinette, is beginning to fear her own people!" the Emperor reasoned to a frustrated Mozart, who paced about busily.  
  
"Will you at least let me tell you how it begins?" He begged  
  
_ Enraptured by the lush duet in the fourth act, they all fell silent as the husband begged his Countess for forgiveness.  
  
"That's probably the most beautiful music ever written." Beethoven sighed appreciatively, to nobody in particular. Schubert frowned, but acknowledged, if only to himself, the truth of that statement.  
  
_Contessa Perdono_  
  
Salieri looked on jealously from the balcony, unable to deny the genius of the new work.   
  
Yet, a devilish smile spread across his face when he noticed the blatant yawn of the Emperor who seemed less than interested as the final act dragged on.   
  
Salieri could taste his first true victory.  
  
  



	5. How Does One Kill A Man?

Piled neatly together on Beethoven's bed, the residents of Otowan were fixed on the tiny screen as the second, and perhaps most dramatic half of the film wore on. After his middling success with the controversial Marriage of Figaro, Mozart continued to write for his next work while under the watchful eye of Salieri's personal spy who arrived in the form of a nervous housemaid. Reporting back to Salieri on Mozart's family life, finances and his work - Salieri began to understand that Mozart may not be the man he thought him to be.  
  
"Pawning golden snuff boxes to pay the bills eh Motesu?" Liszt tisked, watching the maid explain to Salieri her theory on his ability to keep up appearances despite the lack of operatic success as of late. Wolf frowned, recalling vague memories of his financial burdens. "Well...not all of us were so financially successful in our lifetimes.." Schubert muttered defensively with a raised eyebrow, picking at his stockings absently.  
  
"I was successful!" Wolf scowled in protest, "...I just wasn't good at economising" he shrugged as a matter of fact, "And at least I never sent my fans locks of hair from my dog!" Chopin chuckled at Wolf's jab, rocking himself gently with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He eyed Liszt carefully through his orange fringe, watching for her reaction. Her eyebrows creased angrily and her mouth opened to shoot back.  
  
"I think we all did the best knew how, at the time." Beethoven interrupted diplomatically, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the headboard casually.

Liszt pursed her lips and tossed her golden curls over her shoulder indignantly.

Nobody dared challenge it further.  
  
_"Wolfie - these gentlemen are from Salzburg" Constanze nursed an infant as two men in dark cloaks sat around the dining table. They had been waiting on Mozart's return home from yet another night on the town with his musician friends._  
  
"Salzburg?" Mozart chuckled in disbelief, turning back to his gathered crowd of friends, "We were just talking about Salzburg!"  
  
He recognized Constanze's seriousness before she admitted plainly, "Your father is dead."  
  
"Oh dear!" Liszt gasped quietly and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
Schubert glanced apologetically over his wire frames in Mozart's direction, feeling immediate guilt.

Ludwig pressed a gentle hand on Wolf's back.  
  
Wolf did not react. __  
  
Don Giovanni immediately erupted through the speakers, with Salieri narrating his belief that Leopold's ghost was the demonic spirit in the opera.  
  
"Only I understood that the horrifying apparition was Leopold - raised from the dead. Wolfgang had actually summoned up his own father, to accuse his son before all the world. It was terrifying - and wonderful to watch..." Salieri held his forehead as if experiencing the anguish for himself.  
  
Mozart remained uncharacteristically quiet during this chapter of the film, tucking his folded hands under his chin as he lay on his front, nose practically at the keyboard. Ludwig caught his reflection in the monitor and noted his large, sad eyes. Ludwig sighed helplessly, rubbing his thumb discreetly on the small of his back in a quiet attempt to comfort.  
  
_"I stood there, understanding how that bitter old man was still possessing his son - even from beyond the grave! I began to see a way, a terrible way, that I could finally triumph over God." Salieri raised a pointed finger to the sky as he recounted the terrifying final act of Mozart's blackest opera._  
  
Snow fell over the streets of Vienna.  
  
It was clear to everyone in the room that in that moment, the movie had taken a sudden, and dark turn.  
  
 Mozart squirmed uncomfortably and wriggled back into a seated position, tucking his legs under him and nuzzling against Ludwig's shoulder, burying his nose to hide his face. He continued to watch through one eye only, tucking himself as closely as possible to Ludwig. Beethoven silently accepted.  
  
_The masked man appeared at his door - with a commission for a requiem mass. Mozart is terrified, but knows he must accept the tokens being offered as he has so few resources left. Salieri finally reveals to the priest, his horrifying plot to steal the composition once completed and premier it at Wolfgang's own funeral._  
  
"I for once - in the end - laughing at HIM!" Salieri announced gloriously to his audience  
  
"The only thing that bothered me - was the actual killing." He paused thoughtfully, "How does one do that? How does one, kill a man?"  
  
"It's one thing when you dream about it - but it's another thing when you..." He curled his hands in front of his eyes, "When you have to do it." He whispered lowly, "With your own hands..."  
  
"You sick fuck" Chopin chirped, punctuating the shocked silence of the room.  
  
Mozart closed both eyes and pressed his forehead into Beethoven's forearm, not wanting to watch any further.  
  
The mood was lightened in the next scene with Schickeneder 's Vaudeville opera which included highlights from Mozart's most popular operas to date.  
  
"What is even going on in this scene?" Schubert huffed, "Did that horse just shit a sausage?" Chopin mumbled confusedly. His comment snapped Wolf from his reveries and he dared to turn his eyes back to the screen to confirm the nonsensical display.

There was indeed a horse shitting sausage, magic dust, ladies swinging from the ceiling and his favourite - little people.  
  
"I like it!" Wolf's eyes lit, having all but forgotten the disturbing previous scene  
  
_Schickeneder met Mozart in his box during intermission to bargain for an opera based on his whimsical libretto which will include fantasy characters and magic. Being offered half the receipts, Mozart is immediately excited by the idea - though Constanze is less than impressed with the contract._  
  
Back at their apartment, late in the evening, Mozart is seen busily scribbling out a score as music from the requiem boldly drowns the scene. 

_Constanze is woken from her sleep by loud knocking at the door - she has to rouse Wolfgang from his work, as he seems completely oblivious to the late night visitor._  
  
_"Don't answer it" Mozart says shakily, continuing to scribble on his requiem score as Constanze stares at him in disbelief._  
  
"Why?" she rubs her eyes sleepily  
  
"Tell....tell him I'm working on it" Mozart scurries into another room, leaving Constanze to open the door in her nightgown, unsure of who may be behind it.  
  
Mozart held his breath anxiously, fearing the masked character may have returned. He watched Constanze click open the lock and peer out the door to see it was instead Mozart's friend, Schickeneder, who asks rather forwardly, _"Am I interrupting something?"_  
  
Mozart giggled, "On most nights - most definitely"  
  
"Wow" Schubert rolled his eyes  
  
Beethoven just shook his head and Liszt hissed, shoving Wolf playfully, "Grow up!"


	6. Das Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it ends - hopefully you enjoyed it thus far and the ending doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Thank you for following this story - I enjoyed writing it :D

_"I asked you if we could start rehearsals next week, and you said yes." Schickeneder hissed threateningly as he lowered himself onto the chair, blocking Wolfgang's path. Mozart had emerged from the darkened study with trembling hands and wide eyes. Upon hearing the insistent knocks on the door, he had taken to hiding, fearing it was the return of the masked man - here to collect on his unfinished commission._  
  
"You can..." Wolfgang grinned sheepishly, looking down at the stack of ruffled papers - sketches of the brooding Requiem.  
  
"Then let me see it, where is it?" He narrowed his eyes angrily, watching Mozart fidget nervously with his golden hair wild, eyes darting about the room.  
  
"It's all right here-  in my noodle" Mozart tapped his finger against his temple, before punctuating the air with a sharp giggle, "It's all just scribbling, bibbling - bibbling, scribbling!"  
  
Emmanuel growled in irritation and leapt across the desk to grab Wolfgang by the shirt collar. Shaking him angrily as he began to curse Wolfgang's devil may care attitude, he nearly lifted the man right off the floor.  
  
"Jeez Motes, you really know how to make friends don't you?” Liszt snorted, watching Schickeneder defend the ludicrous fantasy libretto to Constanze who had managed to pull the two men apart.  
Wolf shrugged with a frown and muttered, tracing patterns on the duvet absently "I like my friends now..." he hummed, swallowing a giggle as a subtle pink rose in his cheeks.  
  
Beethoven smiled quietly to himself and bumped against Wolf's side in subtle appreciation.

Schubert grunted and cleared his throat suggestively, glancing over his lenses at Mozart with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"....You're ok too Schu-san" Wolf added plainly and flashed his brilliant grin.

Schubert grimaced at the obnoxiousness of it all, "Thank you?"

He was not sure if Mozart's comment was deserving of thanks, or any acknowledgement for that matter, _how does one respond to a statement like that anyway, was that a compliment?_   He contemplated this for a moment. After all, Franz knew he needed to at the very least, _tolerate_ the creature.

If Senpai was close to him, then he had to find a way to swallow his pride and play nice.   
  
_If only for Senpai._  
  
Franz frowned at the thought.  
__  
Even if the man was a complete idiot...  
  
"Speaking of which.." Schubert whispered to himself, focusing back on the screen. He watched as the Mozart character escaped his apartment to traipse out to a woodland cabin in the late hours of a winter evening.

Surrounded by bawdy women, he drunkenly played accompanist to a raucous party of scandalously dressed opera divas. Sneaking home in a stupor the following morning, Mozart arrived to find his apartment stripped bare and his wife Constanze was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Lies!" Wolf hissed as Frau Weber lectured his character on his irresponsibility.

She claimed she had given her daughter money to go to the spa, to regain her health. She continued to berate Wolfgang about his treatment of her daughter and his childish behaviour as music from the Queen of the Night aria flooded the speakers.  
  
"Stanzi was sick with her last pregnancy and she went to Baden to rest because _I_ sent her there myself! She never ran away." Wolf huffed, crossing his arms defensively.  
  
"Did it help?" A quiet voice from below the edge of the bed questioned, the amber eyes blinked curiously. Mozart tilted his head, for a moment before realizing where the question had come from, "The spa? Well, no, not really - Franz was a difficult birth."   
  
"Your son was named Franz?" Schubert raised his eyebrows in surprise  
  
"For the few months I knew him" He said woefully, regretting having brought it up.  
  
"Shit" Chopin muttered, perching his chin atop his knees as he hugged them tightly.  
  
Panning to the Bird Catcher's scene, the film featured excerpts from the now completed singspiel, _The Magic Flute._ As Mozart performed from the celeste during Papageno's solo, Salieri looked down from his private box in surprise.

He noticed a concerning, dizzying sway, and a sickening grey tinge to the young composer's normally fair complexion. Collapsing mid phrase, members of the orchestra dragged him unceremoniously off stage. As is the custom in live theatre, the associate director quickly took his place at the keyboard and the aria continued as planned.  
  
Beethoven sighed heavily watching as Mozart's limp body was dumped into a waiting carriage. When the news of his death had reached him as a young man back in Bonn, he was devastated. Leaving behind his wife, two young children and a mountain of crippling debt, Mozart's death had shaken him. Extinguished so young, it made Ludwig question his own mortality. What legacy would he leave behind? Who would look after his brothers? Who would mourn him?

He looked to his friend mournfully, knowing that the film was nearing it's unfortunate end, he only hoped Wolf was ready to see it. His expressive, sparkling blue eyes were now threateningly dark. Pitying the turmoil he knew Wolf was wrestling, Ludwig squeezed the small hand empathically.    
  
The jesting and shenanigans ceased, it was as if the descriptions of the driving ostinato and surging chromatic passages had drawn the air from everyone's lungs. The audience was at full attention as Salieri scribed the fierce masterwork in the shadowy bedchamber of Mozart's deathbed.   
  
Laying in a feverish sweat and barely lucid, Mozart dictated the final movements of his nearly completed Requiem Mass with Salieri struggling to keep up.  
  
His monumental genius and gift for composition, now immortalized in film.  
  
"Trumpets in D" Wolfgang instructed, as if reading from a fully complete score in his own mind....   
  
When night regrettably gave way to morning, Constanze had finally returned having travelled overnight from Baden to Vienna. Eager to be reunited with her husband, she marched in to her bedchamber only to find him gravely ill and struggling for what would be his final breath.

Salieri stood awkwardly by his side, claiming allegiance and straightening his rumpled vest, having slept on the child's bed.   
  
Feeling bitter tears prick his eyes, Wolf swallowed thickly.   
  
It was too much.  
  
The image of the young boy playing with his father's purse, his wife's frustration, the weight of their financial woes - the unfinished work piling at a dizzying rate. He did not want to remember any of it.

He did not want to watch any further.  
  
Being in the centre of the bed, surrounded on all sides - he had little room for escape. He squirmed uncomfortably, feeling embarrassed by the overwhelming re-enactment of his final moments. His eyes jumped to the others, noting everyone was too engrossed in the final scene to notice his growing panic.  
  
When Constanze turned back to her husband who now lay still, she realized he had passed. His eyes staring up coldly, lips slightly parted - as if to leave route for his spirit to drift away. She shook and cried, clutching his lifeless body as Salieri stood perfectly still, an expression of absolute horror etched on his grave face. _Had he caused this?_ It was not wholly clear.  
  
Beethoven closed his eyes, shutting out the final images and dropping his head in defeat.

The plain coffin was loaded onto the funeral carriage in the pouring winter rain. A sense of anguish began to build they quietly absorbed the sorrowful melody of the Lacrymosa.   
  
A solemn Ludwig grunted and blinked his eyes open in confusion as he was suddenly bumped from his grim thoughts by Wolf who was already nearly in his lap.

 "What - " Ludwig frowned at the spontaneous invasion, uncrossing his arms to balance himself. He was nearly knocked onto his back by the flail of arms and legs as Wolf squirmed, and settled into a pathetic bundle between his legs.  
  
Leaning near his ear the tormented creature whimpered, "I don't want to watch anymore"  his normally boisterous voice now almost inaudible above the film.

Wolf drew himself up against his friend and pressed his cheek to the broad chest. He drew a shaking breath as a fat, hot tear escaped, rolling down his cheek and staining Ludwig's shirt.   
  
Frowning, Beethoven's rueful eyes met those of his house mates as if to plead for help. He tentatively reached to cradle the trembling mess, feeling the dampness on his shirt front begin to grow. In that moment he decided that he didn't care who saw, or what anyone else thought of the intimate gesture for that matter, it was clear that Wolf needed him.  
  
Reaching to wipe a stray tear from Wolf's pale cheek, Liszt smiled encouragingly at him and placed a hand on his leg, squeezing gently. She too, ached for him. "Poor dear" she cooed, looking to Ludwig helplessly.  
  
"Before his time..." Schubert offered peacefully, watching Ludwig tuck the mess of pink hair under his chin. This time, he could not bring himself to feel jealousy.  
  
As the credits rolled, most began to quietly make their way out - excusing themselves awkwardly, nodding and muttering along the way, leaving Beethoven to mend the shattered soul in peace.  
  
Not knowing what to say, he simply held him, squeezing the lithe body against his own. He pressed his chin to the pink mess of hair, watching the credits continue, appreciating the slow melody of the piano concerto, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I used to play this one regularly." He hummed, his low voice making his chest rumbled against Wolf's tear stained cheek. After a long pause, he added, "It's probably my favourite."  
  
Wolf nodded in acknowledgement just as he hiccupped. Squeezing his eyes shut, he sucked in a sharp breath, willing the tears to stop. Wiping his own tears bashfully, he struggled to slow his breathing as he blinked back the salty wet mess.   
  
"Number 20 - It's so deceptive. People misjudge it's beauty." Beethoven chuckled to himself, in his one sided conversation, still holding Wolf firmly.  
  
"The exposition. One would think it's almost childishly simple. It's easy to overlook it, if you don't really understand Mozart's music." He scoffed, shaking his head at his own statement, pink hairs tickling his nose "but then you get to that damn dark middle section, and things get complicated. Nobody would expect that - a minor modulation!"  
  
"It took me weeks to perfect it" He admitted lowly  
  
"All storm and stress." He mused, sensing the slowing of breath and the drying of tears as he carried on the description of the work.  
  
"But then, somehow, almost like magic - it's back to Mozart again, and you're so dizzy you don't even know how you got there, but you're so thrilled with the ride that you don't question it."  
  
Wolf pulled back and looked at him questioningly with sad, reddened eyes.

His mouth was small and downturned, his cheeks a rosy, blotchy mess. Beethoven grinned, cupping the swollen cheeks in his hands and pressing his forehead to his own.   
  
"It's kind of like you isn't it?"    
  
Wolf's lashes fluttered closed, grazing Ludwig's thumbs as he held him, "It's a beautiful story Bärchen" he whispered softly before kissing him gently.  
  
"Come" Ludwig dug up the blankets invitingly, ushering him under the covers, tossing the laptop onto the bedside table and snapping off the light.   
  
"Plus..." Ludwig crawled in behind him, pulling him tightly against his middle and resting his chin on his small shoulder, "I really liked the music"  
  
Smiling in the dark, Wolf sighed, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I go on with this? Shoot me some ideas in the comment section if you have any thoughts on where this should go :)


End file.
